huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tagi
Tagi was a tribe from Survivor: Borneo. An extremely dysfunctional tribe, Tagi was riddled with multiple alliances and crazy personalities. Power struggles meant constant eliminations three steps ahead of the plan were common. A mutiny proved no better as it just created an even larger rift that was eventually the cause of buddying friendships. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Members *Alec, an avid fan of cycling and friend of Kristin who is his mentor. *Avery, a university student studying to become a forensic scientist. *Danny, a primary school teacher who also travels the world with his girlfriend Clara. *Jeremy, a father of four and firefighter who is also a Survivor superfan. *Kristin, a professional cyclist and the mentor to her fellow tribe mate Alec who she knows from the outside world. *Logan, a shy goth who is employed at a comic book shop and studying to be a visual artist. *Neha, an Indian mother of two who watches her children play soccer and enjoys cooking for her family. *Parvati, an enthusiastic boxer and fitness instructor. *Pierre, a high school student who works part-time at a beanie store owned by Dimitri. *Shilpa, a receptionist for her local doctor, mother of three and of Indian descent. Post-Mutiny Members *Clara, a primary school teacher who also travels the world with her boyfriend Danny. *Kelley, a competitive fan of board games and a marketing manager. *Logan *Neha *Parvati *Pierre *Shilpa Tribe History On Day 1, the orange Tagi tribe was formed during Survivor: Borneo. Alec and Kristin already knew of each other prior to the beginning of the game and formed a tight alliance. They planned on not telling the rest of the tribe about knowing each other because it could paint a large target on their backs. Instead, the pair started to bond closer with the tribe and became powerful social players. Danny, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He didn't feel quite in touch with the tribe and started to remain independent to the point of isolation. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, it was only one person who was a clear target. In a unanimous vote, Danny was the outsider and was the first person voted out compared to the throwaway one he gave to Shilpa. Tagi became more unified and won the next immunity challenge but lost the third. Alec and Kristin were a strong pair and voted for Parvati. The rest of the tribe started to see how Alec and Kristin were probably too close and decided to vote for Alec. In case of a Hidden Immunity Idol, Avery and Logan voted for Neha but the majority was such a strong power force that resulted in Alec's elimination. Before they were to go back to camp, the castaways were surprised with a Double Tribal Council. Avery felt sorry for Kristin and threw a pity vote for Shilpa with her. Shilpa and Neha thought that taking orders with the majority was tiresome and independently, Pierre was given two votes. In the end however, the pair of Alec and Kristin had to be obliterated and Kristin became the next casualty. With the power couple and an outsider gone, two alliances started to form. Avery, Jeremy and Logan were on one side and Parvati, Neha, Pierre and Shilpa on the other. Tagi continued to be divided and lost the next immunity challenge. Neha and Avery were the next two targets at the vote for not being close enough with members on the other side of the tribe. To her delight, Neha was in the majority and Avery was the next person voted out. Parvati, Pierre and Logan started a sub-alliance and became close friends with one another but kept their connections under raps. The tribe was struck with another blow and had to attend another Double Tribal Council. Instead of one tribe losing two members however, each tribe had to send home one member. Shilpa and Neha were a tight coupling and voted for Parvati, Jeremy was angered by Logan flipping on their alliance and voted for him but the new trio had power and sent home Jeremy for his anger at the new tribe dynamics. At this point, mutiny was offered where castaways could switch to the opposite tribe by choice. Clara and Kelley had power in the opposing tribe and decided to make bonds with Tagi and took the choice to mutiny. Shilpa, Neha and Logan didn't feel that the new duo entering their tribe was a good thing. However, Parvati and Pierre thought they could better their position in the game and joined forces with Clara and Kelley. Even though they now had a boost in morale, the tribe lost again. The original three Tagi members voted for Kelley to try and keep their original members safe. However, Clara and Kelley wanted their new alliance to trust them and were able to convince them to get rid of Shilpa. The Tagi tribe lost yet again, with Pierre and Parvati then realising that they were being tricked by the new additions on the tribe and made a plan. Logan and Pierre voted for Kelley whilst Clara and Kelley voted for Parvati. Parvati and Neha, thinking that Pierre was too much of a wishy washy player, voted for him. This resulted in a three way tie between Kelley, Parvati and Pierre. At the revote, Clara wanted to keep Kelley safe and Neha wanted to save Parvati so they agreed on sending Pierre home. On Day 20, Tagi finally was disbanded because of the merge and the remaining ten castaways competed to win the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Borneo Tribes